Hook Me Up
by come back running xx
Summary: Bella's a spy. Her mission is to attend FHS as an undercover student. She has to find & arrest the school's mystery drug dealer. She gets very close to a very sexy student named Edward Cullen. What will happen when he is one Bella's after? ExB


This idea has been floating around in my mind of the longest time. Considering that I have just finished Sexy Santa, and I am going to re-write I'm Not Gay, I have time to write and update this story. Let me know what you guys think! Also, I know this chapter is really short, but this is kind of like a prologue. Also, once we get further into the story there will be **lemons**. That is why this story is rated **M**.

**Edward, Rose, Alice and Mike:** 17 years old

**Bella**: 21 years old

**Carlisle:** 42 years old

* * *

**Hook Me Up**

-Chapter One-

The sound of heeled shoes clicking against the hard wood floor echoed throughout Bella Swan's apartment as she tried to reach her ringing phone. Whoever was calling her was really impatient because they have been calling her for the past five minutes non-stop. Bella ran into her kitchen, and began searching the counter tops for the aggravating device. She began lifting papers and other objects that were in her kitchen.

"Where is that stupid thing?" Bella cursed as the phone kept ringing. She went over to her kitchen table, and saw it lying on the tabletop. She picked up the cordless phone, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" Bella asked breathlessly into the phone. She had to run from one side of her corpulent apartment to the other, and that was a long run, surprisingly.

"Isabella Swan, how are you?" The familiar voice of her boss, Carlisle Cullen asked.

"Oh, you know, same as always. How about you?" Bella asked.

"I'm pretty good. There are a lot of people calling that want spy's, so I guess you can say I am doing better than pretty good." Carlisle Cullen was the founder of CC Spy Corp, and every time someone called him because they need a spy, he would make quite the pretty penny.

"So, what have I done to receive this call from you?" Bella asked as she walked into her cozy family room, and plopped into her brown leather couch.

"It's more like what you are going to do." Carlisle said with a light chuckle. "I have a job for you."

"Oh, really?" Bella asked as she lifted her legs, and placed them on the cocktail table in front of her.

"Yes, I think you are really going to like this mission too." Carlisle informed.

"What is it?" Bella asked excitedly. She loved being a spy, and she loved working for CC Spy Corp, because you always got the best jobs.

"You will be attending Forks High School as an undercover student. Your mission is to try and detect the school's drug dealer. There were a few little dealers in the school, but they were already arrested. However, there is still one prominent dealer in the school, and he deals drugs to the students and local towns people." Carlisle spoke.

"It sounds like a very interesting mission. What I don't understand is why would the school need to hire a spy company to arrest the drug dealer. I mean wouldn't the school know who the dealer is from surveillance cameras, or from hearing students talking?" Bella asked. From what Carlisle was telling her, the whole situation seemed a little shady to her.

"That is the problem, the students don't talk and they weren't able to catch the person on the camera's. It does sound a little weird even to me, but we were called to do the job. I'm not about to turn this opportunity down either." Carlisle said.

"So you seriously want me to be an undercover student?" Bella asked as she could feel the enthusiasm starting to course through her veins.

"Precisely, but you are going to need to be ready for your mission ASAP because the school's first day back from winter break starts tomorrow." Carlisle said as she chuckled into the phone.

"Carlisle, you are kidding me right?" Bella asked as she sat up.

"No, sweetie. Now be sure to get a good night of rest because school starts at 8:00 a.m. and they don't take being late too lightly."

"Am I already registered in the school or no?"

"Yep, all you need to do is show up to the school tomorrow. You are going to get your schedule and you will need to find your classes. Your books will also be delivered to you tomorrow too." Carlisle said, "Are there any more questions?"

"Nope, I guess I will be seeing you soon then?" Bella asked.

"About in two or three weeks. I am out on vacation right now, but when I get back I will come to your apartment to see the information you have gathered." Carlisle said.

"Or I could just go to your house." Bella suggested. For the two years that Bella has worked for Carlisle, she has learned that no one has ever been near or in his house, for security reasons. Bella and the rest of the spies have come up with a bet. Whoever is the first spy in Carlisle's house gets $1,000 dollars.

"Come on, Bella. You should know by now that no one is allowed in my house." Then man explained on the other side of the phone.

"I know, I am going to have to keep asking you until you allow me to be the first person in your house." Bella said as she laughed.

"Oh, you know that will never happen." Carlisle responded.

"One of these days I will go to your house, then I will rub it in everyone's faces, and they will be so jealous. Then I will finally win all the money." Bella said with a light chuckle.

"Oh, so you guys have a money bet to see who will be the first to be inside my house?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh yea."

"Well I don't think anyone will be winning that bet. Now, Bella, tomorrow is going to be an early day, and you absolutely don't want to be late."

"Okay, I'll talk to you see Carlisle." Bella said.

"Good bye, Bella."

Bella hung up the phone and placed it on the wooden table next to her couch. I can't believe I'm going back to school. Bella thought with a smile on her face.

xx

It was the next morning, and Bella didn't get up when her alarm went off. Now, she was going to be late to school because it is 7:50am and school started in 10 minutes. Bella still needed to get her schedule, go to her locker, and find her first period class.

Bella climbed out of her car, and looked towards the entryway of the school where there were many students congregating around the main doors in their little cliques.

"Great, I totally forgot how cliquey high school was." Bella said to herself as she started to climb the concrete stairs to the school. When she reached the top, she started pushing through the crowd to allow her access to the front doors.

"Excuse me." Bella said as she started pushing through the last bit of students.

"You're excused." A womanly voice remarked snidely. Bella's head whirled around to catch a glimpse of a tall woman with long blonde hair, and dark brown eyes staring her down.

"Bitch." Bella muttered as she reached the front doors. She grasped the metal handle in her grasp, and pulled the door open. Bella stepped into the school, and held open the door for the person behind her. Once she was in the main lobby of the school, she was attacked with the smell of cleaning products. Obviously, the school was cleaned over winter break. Bella began looking around for the dean's office, so she would be able to pick up her schedule. She rounded a corner, but didn't see the man who was rapidly approaching her. She crashed into the form of a well-built man. The impact of the run in caused Bella to tumble backwards. Bella looked up towards the person she crashed into, and caught a glimpse as an unusual color of hair.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Who do you think Bella crashed into? Do you think I should continue this or no? I know this was a very uneventful and short chapter, but the others wont be short or as uneventful. Also, the part about no one being in Carlisle's house will come into play later. :)

_Please review! _-- come back runningxx


End file.
